A typical airbag device includes an inflator that injects high temperature and high pressure gas and an airbag formed into a bag shape by sewing the outer peripheries of a plurality of basic cloths with sewing thread. In the event of a vehicle emergency, high temperature and high pressure gas is introduced into the airbag from the inflator, and accordingly the airbag is inflated and deployed.
When the high temperature and high pressure gas is introduced into the airbag from the inflator, the high temperature gas from the inflator may directly act on the sewn part in the vicinity of the gas discharge part of the inflator.
As the technology of protecting the sewn part of the airbag, Patent Document 1 discloses the technology below.
In Patent Document 1, a pair of base cloths are sewn with a third base cloth being sandwiched therebetween. The third base cloth is provided so as to project toward the inside of the sewn part.